


if only

by deltasky



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kinda, Mental Dialogue With Peach, Possible Spoilers, S1 E2, Writing Exercise, it's basically just what Peach thought during that brunch scene, lmao i love how this turned out to be exactly 800 words, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltasky/pseuds/deltasky
Summary: Peach's point of view during the brunch scene of S1 E2 (You).or,I watched that episode at two o'clock in the morning and I kept wondering about what Peach was thinking so yeah this happened.
Relationships: Guinevere Beck/Peach Salinger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	if only

Beck gripped her phone tightly, glaring at the Instagram post displayed on the screen as if it had personally offended her. “I was worried. I called his mother. We were about to call the police. And he’s high in some random shitberg in Massachusetts, according to his geolocation.”

She heaved an aggravated sigh, and the phone landed with a thunk! on the wooden table, causing the brunch plates to rattle.

She should have used her losing her old phone as an excuse to buy a decent one, instead of that old, out-of-date monstrosity, Peach mused, rubbing her forehead to get rid of a headache. Maybe I should get Beck one for Christmas, she added as an afterthought, ignoring whatever it was that Lynn was saying with that nasal voice of hers.

“At least we know he’s fine, just being the worst,” Peach commented smoothly. She glanced over at Beck, almost without even realizing it. 

She looks really pretty today, Peach thought. Soft-looking blonde hair that she desperately wanted to run her hands through, a faded green shirt that exposed her dainty collarbone and, and the semi-circle gold necklace that she had bought for Beck’s birthday last year. Peach smiled behind the rim of her wine glass. 

Lynn was prattling on and on about some bar in SoHo, but how could Peach pay any attention to that when there’s this lovely angel sitting right in front of her, just begging to be loved and spoiled rotten?

“-can’t go, I’m sorry.”

Peach blinked, jerking back to attention upon hearing Beck’s annoyed tone of voice. Was something wrong? Was Beck okay?

“I’m supposed to have drinks with my thesis adviser,” Beck said, emphasizing the last two words and rolling her eyes.

Lynn and Annika both oohed. 

Peach put down her wine glass, trying not to think about Beck and some creepy man sitting close together, inhibitions lowered in the dim lighting and laughing over Beck’s new poem or whatever it was that they were going to talk about.

“Ugh, scale one to ten, how pervy?” Lynn asked with a disgruntled frown.

Beck sighed. “He won an award for a book of poems that probably has thirty-five references to, like, vagina lips, so…” 

“Well, banging your professor is, like a grad-school rite of passage., Annika said with a smirk and a nod of her head.

Peach’s manicured hands curled into fists on her lap. “Is it?” She asked sharply, trying to telepathically tell Annika to shut the fuck up.

“Annika’s like the Wikipedia page for sluts,” Lynn chimed in. She tugged at her tacky necklace.

Lynn finally says something true and worth listening to, and she’s not even that drunk. It’s a miracle, Peach thought in the back of her mind.

“Whatever,” Annika said casually. ”I banged my bio professor.”

Beck’s pink lips parted in obvious surprise and she looked at Peach like Can you believe this?

“It was fine. Notably, I passed the class. You know, eyes on the prize. Ovary up, girl.” Annika stated with a grin, turning to look at Beck.

“Beck doesn’t want to “ovary up,” The words left Peach’s mouth in a jumble that was quieter than intended. No one paid any attention. Peach gritted her teeth and pinched the skin of her palm.

“He controls my status as a TA. He could knock me out of my housing,” Beck said with a worried frown, discovering yet another factor to consider.

You could move in with me. The words were on the tip of Peach’s tongue, but of course, Lynn had to butt in before Peach could say them. 

“Or, you could not figure it out and report him,” Lynn stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Yeah right, Peach thought. If only life was that simple, I would have sorted my shit out years ago and I would be with Beck right now.

“I think it only works that way in the movies,” Beck mumbled. She looked down at her food with a defeated look.

“Whatever. We’re seeing you tomorrow,” Peach said quickly, trying to distract Beck from her gloomy thoughts. 

Beck blinked and looked at Annika in a questioning manner.

Peach dug her fingernails into her palm, trying to ignore the sudden ringing in her head. How could Beck forget about this? 

“My party,” she said slowly, feeling like a third-grader again. “Tomorrow’s the anniversary of my parents’ divorce. The party I always have to distract myself.” You should know this! she wanted to scream, and then cry and maybe even kiss her.

Beck’s lips were agape again. Understanding surged into her face, along with a hint of shame.

“Of course, sorry. I’m coming,” Beck said, trying to smile reassuringly. 

Peach took a deep breath and nodded stiffly. Hopefully, things will better tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, uh, hope you enjoyed it?


End file.
